Love Strip
by Yukino H Asakura
Summary: UA. Bella está estudiando para una prueba de admisión para la secundaria ¿Qué hará cuando su tutor,Edward, un “amigo” al que no ve desde hace tres años,quiera como pago su cuerpo?. Basado en del mismo nombre. Editado
1. Prologo

Love Strip

N/A: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer, y la historia está basada en un manga del mismo nombre. (El fic se divide en 3 partes).

La historia transcurre en Phoenix, dado que necesitaba de un lugar con varias escuelas. Mi primer fic, sean buenos conmigo.

Primera parte "Pure Love Strip"

Prologo

Dos niños miraban la lista de aceptación a la escuela primaria "Twilight"

– Oh no!, Oh no! – Exclamó el niño de cabello rubio cobrizo – Tu nombre no está en la lista! – El pobre chico estaba en estado de shock – Reprobaste, no puede ser, pero si estudiaste mucho

– Tienes razón – dijo tranquilamente la niña de cabello castaño a su lado.

El chico la miró cara a cara y empezó a gritar

– ¡No es "tienes razón"! ¡Eres la ÚNICA que reprobó!-

La chica ya algo enojada respondió

– ¿Sabes? Estás haciendo que me deprima. No digas ¡Reprobaste! ¡Reprobaste!-

Algunos padres y chicos que se encontraban ahí voltearon a ver el escándalo de estos niños

– Pues deprímete idiota – dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

– Eres un miserable Edward Cullen, sólo porque tú si quedaste. Esto no es ningún problema para el gran Edward Cullen ¿Verdad? – Gritó la chica de ojos color chocolate

– Pues sí lo es, ¿Por qué crees que me esforcé en quedar en esta escuela, a la que ni si quiera quiero ir? –

Edward se sonrojo al haber dicho algo que no quería, pero decidió continuar

– eh…yo… Bella, tú…Bella tú… Bella tú eres una idiota– dijo dando la vuelva y comenzando a correr

Desde ese entonces Bella no volvió a ver a Edward


	2. Capitulo 1 “Tres años después”

Capitulo 1 "Tres años después"

Bella POV

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, soy la típica estudiante que sin conocerme podrían encasillarme como nerd, ya saben, soy para nada popular, uso lentes grandes, siempre ando con un libro, no me preocupo mucho por mi apariencia, el único detalle es que soy pésima en los estudios, por mas que me esfuerzo, es algo que me supera. Las otras chicas que tienes mis notas por lo menos son hermosas y populares, y las que son "como yo" tienen excelentes notas y sin duda tendrán un gran fututo con grandes carreras. Muchas veces pienso que no les agrado mucho allá arriba, ah si, soy muy torpe y no hay nada en mí que llame a atención, soy totalmente normal

Pronto terminará el año escolar y tendremos que dar el examen para entrar a secundaria, ah, por cierto estudio en una escuela publica y lo mas probable es que termine en un secundaria publica por mi poca habilidad en los estudios.

Pensar en ese examen de admisión me hace recordar a mi "amigo" Edward.

A Edward lo conocí en clase extras, unos cursos después de clases, (uno de los intentos de mi madre haber si lograba aprender algo), él era ese tipo de chico al que no soportas, era un matón líder de su grupo, siempre que podía se burlaba de mí llamándome tonta y cosa así, la verdad es que me intimidaba. Pero hay algo que no puedo negar, era lindo, muy lindo y no me intimidaba sólo por molestarme, con su sola presencia lograba que me colocara nerviosa.

Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

___________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en la escuela privada "Twilight"

Edard POV

– Edward – me llamó el profesor – Edward Cullen – volvió a gritar el profesor,

Mientras estoy recostado en mi asiento con los pies sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados, y sólo respondo "eh?"

– ¿Estás prestando atención en clases en serio? – Exclamó con enojo el profesor

– ¿No estoy serio profesor? – Le respondo sarcásticamente, lo único que quiero es que ese viejo me deje en paz – la respuesta a la 3 "es x = √3", la respuesta a la 4 es "y = 5"... sigo? –

Como si esta materia tan simple mereciera mi atención

– Aunque seas un chico genio, deberías comportarte mejor – me dijo con un tono de "soy mayor que tú, debes hacerme caso"

Al profesor no le quedó más que continuar con la clase dejándome en paz, pero ¿Qué podía decirme? Soy el mejor estudiante de esta escuela, ni aunque quisiera podría expulsarme, aunque a decir verdad, eso me gustaría, de esa forma tal vez podría ir a la escuela de ella.

Los tres años en esa escuela han sido una mierda, a la única cosa que quisiera prestarle atención es a mi querida Bella y lo único que puedo hacer es recordarla, tan linda, tan tierna, apostaría a que está sola sin mí

Terminaron las clases y me disponía a irme a casa.

– Edward – gritó Emmett – vamos a tener una fiesta con chicas de la escuela "Eclispe", ven, vamos a divertirnos

– No me interesa – a diferencia de Emmett no me interesa estar en grupo de chicas babeando por mí.

– Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, además ya les dije que vendrías, ellas vienes por ti ­–

Que idiota, como si no supiera que me utiliza para llevar chicas, aunque quizás, sí, eso tal vez funcione ­

– Si quieres valla a una fiesta, invita a chicas de la escuela publica "New Moon" – en una de esas, podré ver a mi querida Bella

– ¿Qué???? A chicas de esa estúpida escuela publica – eso si me enojó, tomé a Emmett de la polera y le grité

– No lo llames estúpido –

Iba a golpear a Emmett, cuando una voz de mujer me distrajo

– Edward – esa voz me resultaba familiar.

– ¿Qué? – respondí enojado volteándome a hacer frente a la voz

– Me alegro de verte – no puede ser, era Renne, la madre de Bella

Me detuve de inmediato de golpear a Emmett

– ¿Te gusta una vieja? – dijo Emmett

Sin duda Emmett era un idiota, con ese comentario si se ganó un combo en la cara

­– Edward, me gustaría pedirte un favor ­– me pregunto que será….

Bella POV

Estaba en mi casa, intentando estudiar, cuando, como siempre mi madre me interrumpió gritando desde el primer piso

– Bellaaaaaaaa, ¿Puedes venir? – me molesta que me interrumpan

– Ahora no, me queda poco para terminar esta pregunta – seguramente quiere que valla comprar algo, o que le prepare algo de comer

– Bella, ven – continua mi madre

¿Es mucho pedir que me dejen en paz?, de pronto mi puerta se abrió

– Alguien esta estudiando para su examen – le recordé a mi madre, a ver si con recordarle eso me dejaba en paz de una vez por todas

­– Hola tonta – dijo una voz muy familiar con un tono de burla, más que de ofensa, aun asi nadie me dice "tonta".

Me voltee rápidamente a encarar a esa persona, pretedia gritarle que qué se creía, hasta que lo vi. No podía ser, no podía ser él

– Hace tiempo que no nos vemos – no sabía como reaccionar, sólo era capaz de verlo, estaba mas alto, sin duda los años sólo lo mejoraron y ahora estaba más guapo y sexy que nunca, todo mi discurso sobre lo de llamarme tonta quedó reducido a nada y sólo fui capaz de decir una cosa – Edward

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias por los rev. y en especial a Darla Gilmore que me indicó los errores que cometí. Cualquier critica es bien recivida


	3. Capitulo 2 “Tutor”

Capitulo 2 "Tutor"

Bella POV

– ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – dije cuando fui capaz de pensar en algo coherente

– Tu madre me pidió que fuera tu tutor – dijo con voz arrogante

– ¿Qué mi madre hizo qué? – dije en un tono un tanto histérico. Mi madre definitivamente estaba loca

– Me pidió que fuera tu tutor – explicó como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de 4 años. Edward Cullen, tan irritante como siempre, se ve que no ha cambiado nada.

Sin querer escucharlo más salí de mi habitación dispuesta a encarar a mi madre, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirle a _él_ que sea mi tutor? Tuve ya suficiente de sus burlas hace tres años como para tener que soportarlo ahora. Edward me seguía, pero lo ignoré, NO dejaré que su presciencia me siga afectando…

Aunque quizás esta sea la única forma de que alguien como yo este cerca de alguien tan atractivo como él, y bueno quizás… Bella, detente, NO pienses así de él.

Cuando entre en la sala encontré a mi mamá hablando de lo mejor con la madre de Edward, Esme.

– Hola Bella – esa mujer si que era un encanto, sin tan sólo Edward hubiera heredado algo de eso

– Hola tía Esme – con sólo verla tan sonriente mi enojo quedo reducido a nada, ¿Cómo gritarle a mi madre cosas malas de Edward en frente de ella?

– Querida, sólo dime Esme, que linda estás Bella – definitivamente no puedo decir nada malo de Edward frente a ella. ¿Por qué tiene que ser _tan_ encantadora justo en este momento?

– Mamá, ¿Qué es todo eso de que Edward será mi tutor? – que sea una broma, que sea una broma. En el fondo sé que esto no es una broma, pero es la única esperanza que me queda

– eso, le pedí a Esme, y ella estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que Edward sea tu profesor particular – dijo mi madre tranquilamente.

Esto no puede estar pasando, él no puede ser mi tutor….

– Edward se aburre mucho en clases, así que tiene mucho tiempo libre – dijo Esme, mientras Edward me miraba con una cara de "soy un genio, no necesito estudiar", estúpido arrogante, sin poder evitarlo empuñé mis manos y lo miré con cara de "muérete"

Edward POV

Si las miradas mataran, aunque ha decir verdad, me encanta verla enojada, parece un gatito que se cree tigre, es tan tierna, verla con los manos empuñadas, tan linda….

– Además, a Edward le gustas…– empezó a susurrar mi madre de forma _poco_ disimulada, eso me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

– Mamá – Rápidamente le tapé la boca, mi mamá estaba loca o que? ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? Al parecer Bella no se dio cuenta, ya que sólo me miraba como preguntando "¿Por qué le tapas la boca a tu madre?

Será mejor que me lleve a mi Bella de aquí antes de que mi _querida_ madre siga hablando.

– Bueno, Bella y yo tenemos que hablar sobre los detalles de las tutorías – digo mientras me acerco a Bella y la tomo del brazo.

– Oye – me reclamaba Bella, mientras trataba de soltarse. Con lo que tarde en tenerla en cerca, tres años sin ella, no la pienso soltar ahora.

– Vamos – le digo en un tono un tanto encantador, ese tono que uso cuando quiero conseguir algo. Nunca falla

– No hay nada de que hablar – dice mientras subimos las escaleras.

Eso me sorprendió (he hirió mi orgullo), mi tono _encantador_ que hace que las mujeres se derritan por mí (aunque con mi apariencia ya es suficiente) a Bella parece no afectarle…sin duda es distinta el resto de las mujeres, por eso me encanta.

Llegamos a su habitación, y la empujé dentro, la verdad es que no pretendía hacerlo, pero se movía tanto para intentar soltarse de mi brazo, esta mujer es tan terca

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Vas a comenzar con las amenazas de nuevo? ­– dijo enojada

Pensé en disculparme, no sólo por empujarla, sino también por como la traté en el pasado, pero eso me hizo recordar el error que cometió ella al reprobar

– No dejaré que cometas el mismo error del pasado – sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de que pasar otros años sin tenerla cerca, me irritaba

– Pero aun no decido a que escuela voy a ir – ese comentario sólo me irritó más, ¿Cómo que no sabe a qué escuela va a ir? Acaso estoy pintado o que

– Idiota, irás a la misma escuela que yo, a la secundaria "Twilight" – en ese punto no pensaba discutir, haré lo que sea necesario con tal de tenerla a mi lado, donde pueda evitar que las "moscas" se le acerquen, ya que ella es mía, sólo mía. Así que decidí dejárselo claro

– Y como pago por mis clases, quiero tu cuerpo – sé que tendría que haber sido a más romántico o sutil, pero esta mujer me vuelve loco, no me deja pensar con claridad. No puedo volver a estar sin ella, la necesito.

– ¿Qué?, estás loco – Bella quedó en shock – ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a pagar con mi cuerpo? – valla, eso si lastimó mi orgullo, ¿Soy poca cosa para ella?, ¿No tiene deseos por mí? No pude evitar defenderme.

– Es una oferta tentadora – rayos, voy a tener que "venderme" – Fui votado como "el chico Nº1 del lado este para ser abrazado", todas las chicas se mueren por mí – ella tan sólo me miraba con cara de incrédula, Dios, me enamoro de la única chica que no se derrite por mí, pero como no hacerlo… con esos labios, no puedo resistirlo más

– Lo primero que conseguiré como pago… – me acerco a ella de la forma más seductora que puedo. Le quito esos lentes, necesito ver sus ojos, esos ojos color chocolates que me encantan, esos ojos que sólo he podido recordar durante estos tres largos años.

– ¿Qué haces?....devuélveme los lentes – la voz de Bella suena temblorosa, parece que después de todo si tengo efecto sobre ella. Me acercó más a ella, y cada vez se sonroja más

– …tus labios – me detengo cerca de sus labios, para disfrutar al máximo el momento, ella cierra sus ojos y deja de poner resistencia, se ve que lo desea tanto como yo.

Me acerco para finalizar el contacto, mi primer beso, el primer beso de ambos, por fin puedo probar estos exquisitos labios, oh Dios, esta mujer me vuelve loco, quiero más, pero sé que debo ser romántico, no quiero arruinar nuestro primer beso.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto se me termina el oxigeno, me cuesta mucho dejarla ir… pero se que si no me detengo... quiero más de ella... pero por ahora no puedo llegar más lejos, por ahora.

– Gracias por tu primer beso – digo con voz melosa, sin duda saber que soy el único que ha probado esos deliciosos labios aumenta mi orgullo

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – me dice Bella de forma alarmada, y roja como un tomate. ¿Qué? Acaso cree que no me di cuenta de que ella lo disfrutó tanto como yo

­– por cierto – dice Bella de forma tímida aun sonrojada – ese no fue mi primer beso

Estoy en shock, mi corazón se rompió… no puede ser… no soy el primero, eso no sólo lastimó mi orgullo, además unos celos que nunca habían existido antes se apoderaron de mí… no soy capaz de decir nada

– Tuve un novio hace dos meses – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sólo de pensar en que otro hombre tocó a _mi_ Bella…

– ¿Qué? – es lo único que soy capaz de decir. Edward, tranquilízate, lo más importante ahora es saber hasta donde llegó con ese bastardo…

– Bella, tú… con él… bueno – diablos, ¿Cómo diablos se pregunta algo así? ¿Cómo le pregunto a la mujer que amo que tan lejos llegó con ese maldito?… ella es mía, sólo mía

Bella solo se cubre la cara con las manos y no dice nada, diablos, ¿Cómo le pregunto?, mejor dicho ¿Estoy preparado para saber la respuesta?...no se que pensar…quiero matar a ese tipo…en cuanto sepa quien es…

– ¿Te gusto? – Bella con esa pregunta interrumpe mis pensamientos, espera ¿Qué?

No puedo evitar sonrojarme…

– …¿Qué dices?... ¿Gustarme una chica tan tonta como tú? – trato de sonar arrogante como siempre, seguir con mi mascara, pero no puedo evitar que mi voz sea temblorosa y cometo el error de mirarla… creo que es momento de ser sincero

– Bueno, si me dices que quieres que me gustes no hay problema – valla, eso si que sonó mal.

Vamos Edward, se sincero, se hombre, sino puede que vuelva con su novio…no eso nunca

– me gustas – listo, ya lo dije

¿Por qué Bella no dice nada?, ¿No era lo quería? ¿Será que no me quiere? ¿Estará aun enamorada de su ex-novio?

– Lo pensaré – me dice Bella de forma tímida y en con una tonalidad de rojo que no conocía, espera ¿Qué?, dijo ¿Lo pensaré?, ¿Qué tiene que pensar? ¿No soy suficiente para ella?, ¿Su ex-novio era mejor que yo?

– No lo pienses, no seas una niña – diablos, esta mujer si que me desespera – sólo di "me gustas" – ella solo se da vuelta y no dice nada…

Bella POV

En verdad me gusta, pero no puedo mirarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso. Si es cierto tuve novio, pero el beso de Edward no se compara con nada, él es tan perfecto. ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto puedo estar enamorado de mí? Si es cierto, es un arrogante, que se cree mejor que todo el mundo, es burlesco, pero…ese beso fue tan dulce, fue tan encantador… nunca pensé que Edward pudiera ser así

Además, hay que decirlo, él podría ser un modelo, no parece un chico que esta por empezar la secundaria, sino más bien, alguien que está por terminar la secundaria. Alto y con un cuerpo de dios griego, lo único que me hacia despegar la vista de ese cuerpo es su rostro, esos ojos verdes, dios.

Es tan hermoso que no puedo ni mirarlo, y quiere que le diga cuanto lo quiero… no, no puedo.

– Edward ­– gritó Esme – nos vamos

– Esto no se queda así – dijo Edward antes de salir de mi habitación.

¿Cómo la presencia de Edward puede afectarme tanto?, debo decirle lo que siento, pero ¿Cómo?, y más encima, ¿Cómo voy a soportar estar a solas con él?

_______________________________________________________________________

Necesito un Beta reader que me ayude, alguien se ofrece?

Muchas gracias por los Rev. y las alertas, muchas gracias, trataré de hacer los capitulos cada vez más largos

Sus cometarios son bien recibidos

Gracias x leer


	4. Capitulo 3 “Primera clase”

**Capitulo**** 3 "****Primera****clase****"**

**Edward ****POV**

Estoy deprimido… ¿Le importo tan poco que ni si quiera es capaz de mirarme?... aún debe odiarme por como la traté en el pasado. En mi defensa debo decir que sólo era un niño que no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos, y en ese entonces, lo más lógico era molestarla.

Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es buscar la forma de que se enamore de mí, rayos, siempre me han rodeado mujeres que dicen quererme y que están enamoradas de mí…pero ¿Cómo se supone que hago eso?, además, está el hecho de que ya tuvo un novio… y de nuevo la maldita pregunta ¿Hasta dónde llegó con él?

Aunque no lo crean nunca he tenido novia, y mucho menos he tenido sexo con alguna mujer ya que sólo existe una mujer para mí, _mi_ querida Bella

Diablos, y si con su ex-novio lo hizo, y yo no soy capaz de alcanzar sus expectativas?, una voz interrumpió mi conversación interna

– Hola!!! – Dice alegremente Emmett – ¿Deprimido? – Me mira con confusión – ¿Qué?, no me digas que por fin te rechazó una chica – estúpido, aunque técnicamente Bella no me rechazó…pero… no pienso admitir nada de esto frente a Emmett

– No digas estupideces – tengo mi orgullo

– Vamos, anímate, hoy comienzan las vacaciones de verano (1)– sí, eso si es algo bueno, tendré más tiempo para estar con Bella – Hay que disfrutar estas semanas para salir con muchas chicas – Emmett no cambia.

Estas semanas las utilizaré para conquistar a Bella, y de ser posible, hacerla mía

– ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones? – seguro que lo que quiere es que me una a sus fiestas

– Estudiar – si, tengo que averiguar como conquistar a Bella y como llegar a algo más

– ¿Qué? – Emmett me mira con cara de sorpresa – ¿No se supone que eres un chico genio?, ah, ya sé, por fin se te quemaron las neuronas y ahora tienes que empezar de cero – se larga a reír, ni si quiera me digne a responder esa estupidez

– Voy a estudiar para tener sexo – no pretendía ser tan directo, pero en verdad me salió del alma

– EH?! – Me alejé lo más rápido posible, no quería tener que explicarle el asunto, las palabras "sexo", "Emmett" y "conversación" nunca son buena combinación.

**Bella ****POV**

Edward llegó hace un rato, estamos estudiando matemáticas, se supone que debo concentrarme, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo con Edward sentado a mi lado mirándome fijamente?, pareciera como que quisiera leer mi mente.

Soy pésima en matemáticas estudiando sola, con Edward a mi lado, soy peor, nunca creí que eso pudiera ser posible

– Listo, ya terminé – le digo mientras le paso mi cuaderno, sé que es imposible que estén todos buenos pero no pueden estar tan mal, estudié mucho ayer preparándome para hoy, no quiero quedar en vergüenza. Estudiar para una clase donde me va a enseñar, patético

Edward miraba mi cuaderno, lo cual me da un par de minutos para observarlo sin que se de cuenta, definitivamente es hermoso, no puedo evitar comérmelo con la mirada ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan perfecto?

– Están todos malos – dice con tono de frustración. Me sorprende que no me dijera algo como "Eres una tonta que no sabe hacer nada"

– Para empezar, deberías anotar la formula que vas a usar, es más fácil y te equivocarías menos – me dice de forma paciente.

Eso si no me lo esperaba, no pensé que sería tan paciente conmigo, esperaba burlas y su cara de arrogante, creo que después de todo si voy a aprender algo pero en verdad dudo que con eso baste para entrar en esa escuela, no soy tan inteligente

– No soy tan lista como tú – digo con resignación – no seré capaz de entrar a la secundaria "Twilight" – ni aunque estudie noche y día lo lograría – creo que iré a una secundaría publica – si, eso es lo mejor para alguien como yo

– No – me dice Edward enojado – no digas eso – la verdad no entiendo porque quiere que entre a esa escuela

­– ¿Por qué tanto interés en que valla a esa escuela? – en verdad no sé

­– No puedo soportar estar más tiempo sin ti – esa frase hizo que mi corazón latiera muy fuerte, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

No sé que decir, la sola idea de que Edward se interese de esa forma por mí me deja aturdida, ¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora?, me sonrojo más…Al parecer Edward nota mi incomodidad, o mejor dicho mi falta de capacidad de decir emitir palabra alguna

– Lo primero, es que debes estar tranquila, dejar lo nervios de lado – como si fuera posible teniéndolo en frente, sobre todo después de lo que dijo

– Se me ocurre una idea – me dice con su aterciopelada voz mientras me mira fijamente, como si quisiera convencerme de algo aun antes de si quiera decirlo – si te equivocas en una respuesta – me mira fijamente a los ojos – te quitas una prenda, si respondes de forma correcta, yo me quito una – ¿Qué te parece? – me dice con esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta.

­– No, definitivamente NO – Menos mal aun me queda algo de cordura. Ya debe de haber notado que con ese tono de voz y esa mirada algo lo que él quiera, pero no puedo ceder en esto, NO puedo aceptar esa prepuesta

– Lo único que tienes que hacer es responder correctamente – esbozó una sonrisa malévola

– No, ya que es obvio que voy a perder – esa es la realidad, no respondería bien ninguna pregunta

– ¿Qué tal si te señalo la formula que debes usar en cada ejercicio? – eso ya suena algo mejor.

– No – Ni sabiendo la formula voy a evitar equivocarme

– Te dejare que uses toda la ropa que quieras encima antes de empezar – me dice tranquilamente como si estuviera hablando del clima

Bueno, la verdad es que todo estaba a mi favor, además si puedo usar toda la ropa que pueda…

Edward llevaba una polera que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho, la sola idea de poder verlo sin polera hacia que valiera la pena arriesgarse

– Bien, acepto – digo mientras me dirijo a mi closet y me coloco dos poleras más, tres chalecos, dos chaquetas, una parca, guantes, dos bufandas, hasta una mascarilla que mi madre compro por lo de la gripe porcina.

Ya, listo, tengo calor…pero no importa, que comience el juego.

_(Mas o __menos__una__ hora después…)_

No puede ser, me equivoqué de nuevo…

– ¿Qué te quitaras ahora? – Me dice Edward mientras me mira atentamente

No sé que hacer… sólo me queda la polera, el sujetador, la falda y mis braguitas…

– El sujetador – digo tímidamente… No tengo mucho pecho que digamos así que no creo que haga mucha diferencia quitármelo… – Date la vuelta y no te atrevas a mirar – digo con voz autoritaria

Edward obedece mientras me quito la prenda, aun así no confío mucho en él así que lo miro constantemente para asegurarme de que no espíe…

No puedo equivocarme esta vez, tengo que resolver bien el ejercicio

– Listo – menos mal que la polera que tengo es suelta así que no marca mi pecho

Edward no deja de mirarme (como si quiera ver a través de mi polera), eso hizo que mis nervios aumentaran, pero tengo que concentrarme, no puedo equivocarme de nuevo

– Toma – Edward me pasa el cuaderno – este es el siguiente – habla con tranquilidad, de seguro que está esperando a que me equivoque

Miro el ejercicio, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo… ¿Qué hago ahora?, miro a Edward con cara de "no sé nada, ten piedad de mí", él sólo suspira

– Esta es la formula que tienes que usar – dice mientras la escribe – ya resolviste ejercicios como este antes – me dice pacientemente

Miro de nuevo el ejercicio, y sí, es cierto, sé como hacerlo…. Empiezo a desarrollarlo, lo termino y se lo paso con temor, que esté bueno, por favor que este bueno

– Está bueno – dice con un tono de alegría, pero con algo de decepción

Edward se pone de pie y se quita la polera. La vista era sencillamente espectacular, su cuerpo era más definido y perfecto de lo que imaginé, definitivamente era un dios griego, era totalmente perfecto

La visión de Edward sin camiseta hizo que comenzara a hiperventilar, si antes ya tenía problemas para concentrarme con él a mi lado, hacerlo ahora era totalmente imposible, con suerte recuerdo mi nombre.

Él simplemente se sentó a mi lado (más cerca que antes)

– Ahora resuelve este – dice tranquilamente, como si andar sin polera fuera lo mas común del mundo ¿Acaso no de daba cuenta de cómo me afectaba? ¿O lo hacía de forma intencional?... – se usa la mima formula que en el anterior – eso es algo bueno, si pude resolver el anterior tal vez esta vez también pueda.

Comienzo a desarrollarlo, pero en verdad no puedo concentrarme, aunque no lo mire, sé que esta a mi lado, dejando ver ese cuerpo…Bella concéntrate, no es una ecuación muy difícil… haber…si despejo _x_ de aquí y ahora multiplico, seis por cuatro doce, luego despejo este termino… sí, creo que ya lo tengo, y al parecer está bueno

– Toma – se lo entrego con la confianza marcada en mi voz, estoy segura de que lo hice bien, ¿Qué te quitarás ahora Edward?...

– El procedimiento está bueno – ja, ya lo sabía, creo que por fin aprendí algo, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa de superioridad se asomara por mi rostro – pero seis por cuatro es veinticuatro – me sonríe de forma arrogante

Le quito el cuaderno y vuelvo a ver el ejercicio… ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta?, ¿Cómo me puede equivocar en algo tan estúpido? Hay no, ¿Qué hago ahora?, no puedo evitar mirarlo con cara de horror

– ¿Qué te quitaras ahora? – me dice con tono de "gane"…

– No me pienso quitarme nada más – sé cual era el trato, pero aun así, no me quitaré nada más

– Hicimos un trato – lo sé, pero aun así no puedo

– No puedo quitarme nada más frente a ti – la voz me salió casi como un grito desesperado

– Entonces delante otro si puedes – dice enojado malinterpretando mis palabras

– No quise decir eso, no se trata de eso – me sigue mirando de forma enojada – No quiero quitarme nada más – digo con voz suplicante

– Está bien – valla, no pensé que fuera tan fácil – pero…– no me gusta ese pero, un pero nunca es bueno – déjame tocarte – dice con voz seductora

– No, no quiero – me niego casi haciendo un berrinche de niña chica

– Entonces quítate una prenda – me dice de forma tranquila

– No, eso tampoco – sigo negándome como niña chica

La "pelea" continuo por un rato, puedo ser muy terca cuando me lo propongo, y Edward en vez de enojarse más o desesperarse, parecía disfrutar de mi reacción, tenía una sonrisa que crecía mas en el grado que mi lado de "niña pequeña con berrinche de no quiero" crecía…

Aunque debo admitirlo, acepté este juego sabiendo las consecuencias, y aunque no quiera admitirlo (y nunca lo diría en voz alta), la idea de que quiera tocarme me gusta más de lo que debiera…

– Está bien, puedes tocarme – no puedo creer que esté aceptando, en su rostro sólo se reflejaba la sorpresa – Pero hay condiciones – asiente con la cabeza – Sólo un dedo por sobre mi polera – no creo que mi pobre corazón soporte más que eso

Edward se acerca a mí lentamente, mi corazón comienza a latir de forma desbocada mientras él desliza su dedo por el contorno de mis senos, su toque me encanta, debo de parecer un tomate ahora, se acerca más a mí y susurra en mi oído – tranquila amor, respira – hasta ese momento no me había dado cuanta de que no estaba respirando

Edward deslizó su boca por mi cuello como si fuera un vampiro seductor dejando un camino de besos, su dedo se desliza a mi pezón erecto presionándolo con mucha suavidad, me tocaba con mucho cuidado como si fuera de la porcelana más fina, su toque era muy suave e impregnado de cariño, no pude evitar soltar un quejido de placer. Esto hizo que empezara a tocarme con su mano, sujetando mi pezón entre sus dedos, su toque es exquisito.

Al diablo con las condiciones que puse, tomé su mano y la presioné contra mi pecho con fuerza, incitándolo a continuar, su boca que hasta ahora seguía en mi cuello comenzó a bajar por mi pecho comenzando a besar mi senos por sobre mi polera, se sentía tan bien, cuando tomo uno de mis pezones con su boca no puedo evitar gemir su nombre. Su boca se deslizó hasta llegar a mis labios. Me di cuenta de que me encontraba tendida en mi cama, no sé en que momento llegué a ahí y no me interesa saberlo

El beso de la vez anterior no se comparaba con este, además de estar cargado de cariño, expresaba una pasión y lujuria desconocida para mí, sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi polera. Si su toque hasta ahora era exquisito no se como describir este, seguía tocándome como si fuera una delicada flor a la cual no quisiera desprender ningún pétalo, sencillamente perfecto.

Sólo tenía un pensamiento en mi cabeza, quiero hacer el amor con este hombre

– Edward, Bella, como van con el estudio – dice mi madre mientras sube por las escaleras. Cómo pude olvidar que mi madre estaba en la casa!.

Mi madre entró en la habitación encontrándonos a Edward y mí sentados en el escritorio estudiando (alcanzamos a estar "decentes" en tiempo record), aun así mi corazón latía muy fuerte, y no sólo por la interrupción de mi madre

– Les traje algo de comer – dice mi madre mirándome fijamente, debo de estar más roja que un tomate. Mi madre puede ser muy perceptiva algunas veces

– Mamá estoy tratando de estudiar – nunca he sido buena mentirosa, pero técnicamente no era una mentira – por favor no nos interrumpas más – esa si era una verdad

– No te enojes, sólo pensé que tendrían hambre – dice tranquilamente mi madre, si supiera…

– Muchas gracias – dice Edward con una tranquilidad reflejada en el rostro, sin duda puede llegar a ser un buen mentiroso si se lo propone

Mi madre mira fijamente a Edward, el cual mantiene su cara de tranquilidad, debe ser muy bueno jugando póker

– Edward, tu polera está el revés – mierda, era cierto, mi madre medito un poco – ¿La traías así cuando llegaste? – ¿Por qué mi madre eligió este momento para ser observadora?

– La traía al revés – dice Edward con tranquilidad – es la nueva moda – dice mientras sonríe de forma inocente, sin duda es un buen mentiroso

– La moda de hoy en día – susurra mi madre mientras sale de la habitación

– De la que nos salvamos – dice él con tranquilidad

– Por tu culpa casi nos descubren – le digo enojada – para la próxima tienes que tener más cuidado – si mi madre nos hubiera atrapado…prefiero no pensar en eso

– ¿La próxima? – dice mirándome con su sonrisa torcida.

– eh…yo….– ¿Por qué dije eso?

– Tranquila, creo que será mejor terminar por hoy – se acerca mí para susurrarme en el oído – Si sigo aquí dudo que sea capaz de controlarme – lo dice casi ronroneando

Se aparta de mí y me mira con cariño

– Mañana continuamos – me sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba – Tienes que estudiar mucho para esa prueba – ahí caigo en cuanta de que se refería a _eso_, y no a lo _otro_, no puedo evitar sonrojarme más, pero esta vez por la vergüenza

Edward sólo se ríe y dice – Hasta mañana – antes de salir de mi habitación.

Me tiro sobre la cama, no puedo creer lo lejos que llegué con Edward… nunca llegué tan lejos con mi ex-novio, ni si quiera quiero recodarlo...

Pero... ¿Esto es algo serio para él o sólo soy un juego para él?, esta pregunta no dejaba de atormentarme

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Las vacaciones de verano son un equivalente a las de de invierno en Chile (no sé como será en otros países)

Nota: Hay un pregunta que me han hecho mucho, y es la edad de los personajes, quiero aclarar que me guié por las edades de los alumnos de Chile al entrar a la enseñanza media (equivalente a la secundaría), que corresponde a los 14, 15 años. Luego de la pregunta frecuente me dí cuenta de que hay países que entran a secundaría con 11 años… se que estas edades no corresponden a las edades norteamericanas, me disculpo por eso. Me hubiera gustado que mi personajes fueran mayores por las cosa que hacen, pero necesitaba que fuera en la etapa de entrar en secundaría.

IMPORTANTE: A quien prefieren como ex-novio de Bella, ¿A Mike o a Jacob?

Muchas gracias por los Rev, me animan a actualizar pronto. Por cierto, ya conseguí una Beta Reader (me ayudará en los próximos capítulos)

Capitulo dedicado a Hinata, la cual a bases de amenazas me hizo actualizar antes del viernes (ese era mi plazo máximo) …


	5. Capitulo 4 “Cita”

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertences... si, si, eso ya lo saben, y la historia está basada en un manga del mismo nombre (autora Mayu Shinjo)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 "Cita"**

Edward POV

Wow… eso se quedaba corto para describir lo que acaba de suceder…

Sinceramente no esperaba llegar ten lejos con ella.

Cuando propuse ese trato quería ver hasta donde llegaba Bella, si ella no hubiera querido seguir, no la habría obligado, nunca sería capaz de obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

Cuando dije "déjame tocarte" quería ver su reacción, que se sonrojara de la forma que me gusta, o se mordiera su labio, eso me encanta, incluso estaba preparado para una cachetada, cualquier cosas menos que accediera y si seguí insistiendo a que eligiera una de las dos opciones era sólo para ver su enojo, me encanta verla así, es tan tierna.

Mientras mas se enojaba, más disfrutaba verla, es como hacer enojar a un gatito.

Me gustó que confiara en mí, y aun más que dijera "para la próxima".

Sé que ella me quiere, y si aun no me lo ha dicho, es por algo, quizás aun no confíe en mí totalmente, o su relación anterior no termino muy bien, pero sé (y siento) que me quiere, sino, no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos.

Por mucho que pueda haber cambiado estos tres años sé muy bien que ella no es de _esas_, y que no dejaría a cualquiera hacer lo que me dejó hacer a mí...

Pero aun así está la duda ¿Hasta donde llegó con su ex? sé que no debería importarme, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera hacer, y si en esa relación lo _hizo_ no soy nadie para juzgarla, pero aun así, pensar en otro besando esos labios, tocando su piel, llegar a algo tan intimo… celos, la única palabra para resumir todo lo que estoy pensando, celos… aunque por la forma que reaccionó ante mis caricias puede que aun sea virgen… bueno, y en caso de que no lo fuera, aun así estaría con ella, no la dejaré ir tan fácilmente, no ahora que por fin puedo estar con ella de nuevo. Pero saber que hubo otro antes que yo, de vuelta a lo mismo…celos

Una llamada interrumpió mi línea de pensamientos, miré la pantalla del celular... Emmett

– ¿Qué quieres? – digo simplemente

– ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a un amigo? – Dice con tono de enfado – Bueno, no importa – su enojo siempre es efímero – Tengo una cita doble, la cual te incluye, antes de que cuelgues – cosa que ya iba a hacer – es con chicas de la escuela publica "New Moon" , ¿Qué dices? – mmm, eso será interesante

– Me apunto – si van a la escuela de Bella, puede que sepan quien era su novio.

Emmett me da la dirección y me dirijo de inmediato hacia el lugar de la cita, es en un restaurante cercano así que no tardo mucho en llegar. Antes de llegar ya lo veo haciendo señales con sus brazos, como si con lo grande que es no fuera a notarlo.

Me presentó a las chicas, la cita de Emmett se llamaba Rosalie, era una chica realmente bonita que perfectamente podría ser modelo, pero para mí, _mi_ Bella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Por otro lado mi cita se llamaba Jessica, la cual no me dejó de hablar desde que entramos, hasta que nos sentamos en la mesa, esta chica si que era odiosa.

Decidí tocar el tema que me interesaba, ya no soportaba oírla más

– ¿Conocen a Bella, digo Isabella Swan? – pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa

– Creo que la ubico, pero nunca que he hablado con ella – dijo Rosalie dándose vuelta para seguir hablando con Emmett, como si hablar de Bella no mereciera su atención

– ¿Cómo conoces a esa fea perdedora? – exclamo Jessica, la forma tan despectiva en que se refirió a ella me molestó, pero tuve que contenerme

– Somos amigos de la infancia, hace tiempo que no sé de ella y de repente recordé que estudia en su escuela, ¿Cómo está? – soy un buen mentiroso cuando hay que serlo

Jessica lo pensó un momento, luego una sonrisa aprecio por su rostro

– Te contaré de ella, pero sólo si salimos a pasear por ahí los dos solos – dijo con un tono que creo que ella considera "seductor"

– Bien, vamos – no me quedó más que aceptar… miré a Emmett y ví que sólo tenía ojos para Rosalie, y viceversa, creo que ni si quiera de dieron cuenta de que nos fuimos. Me alegro por él, a ver si con eso me deja de molestar para ir a citas…

Salimos y empezamos a caminar, Jessica me tomó del brazo llevándome como si fuera un trofeo

En el camino nos miraban muchas chicas con la palabra "envidia" grabada en el rostro, Jessica sólo sonreía de forma altanera… ella es precisamente el tipo de mujer que detesto…mejor terminar esto cuanto antes

– y entonces… ¿Qué me decías de Bella? – Ya no soporto más estar con esta chica

– No sé por qué te importa tanto esa feucha – Su tono era casi de asco al hablar de Bella – Es una total perdedora, no tiene nada de especial, no como yo – me mira de forma "coqueta", lo que tengo que soportar

– Pero debe tener amigas – nunca le he preguntado esto a Bella

– jajajaja, no tiene, te lo dije es una total perdedora – dice como si fuera obvio – Algunas chicas le hablan de vez en cuando, creo que por lastima. Yo como soy una buen persona la dejo caminar a mi lado de vez en cuando – en su cara hay orgullo.

¿Cómo puede sentirse orgullosa de tratar a alguien así?, mi pobre Bella, debo asegúrame que esta vez entre a la misma escuela que yo, debe estar muy sola. Ya odio a esta chica ¿Cómo se atreve hablar así de mí Bella?

– ¿Por qué dices que es una total perdedora?, recuerdo que era muy simpática – digo fingiendo ignorancia

– Se nota que no la has visto actualmente, ni se preocupa por su aspecto físico, y usa unos lentes tan feos, te da risa tan solo verla, es como si llevara un cartel "mírame soy una fracasada" – empieza a reír, como si le hiciera mucha gracia pensar en ella

– Pero creo que tenía un novio, no? – por fin la ansiada pregunta

– Sí, pero con eso sólo demostró ser una perdedora, incluso más de lo que es ahora – ahora si que me perdí

­– No entiendo, ¿Cómo tener novio la hizo ser aun más perdedora? – Lo normal es lo contrarío

– Mike es uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, aunque no tanto como tú – Me guiñó un ojo de forma "sexy" – No tengo idea que lo hizo acercarse a un estropajo andante como ella, pero la cosa es por un tiempo fueron novios – ¿Qué hombre no querría estar con ella? – Mike quiso acostarse con ella pero ella dijo no.

_Pero ella dijo no, pero ella dijo no, pero ella dijo no, pero ella dijo no_, esas palabras no dejan de dar vueltas por mi cabeza

– Fue una tonta, no entiendo como puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad así, seguramente es la única que tendrá de estar con un hombre así – ya ni escucho lo que esta chica me dice, olvidé hasta su nombre.

Sólo puedo pensar en una cosa… _mi_ Bella le dijo que no a ese estúpido, estoy tan feliz, tanto que incluso tomo a esta chica y la abrazo riendo, comienzo a dar vueltas con ella en mis brazos, no me importa nada, estoy feliz, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Repentinamente escucho que alguien dice mi nombre – Edward – me doy vuelta y veo a mi ángel, pero esta triste, está llorando?, ¿Pero por qué?... hasta que lo entiendo, aun no suelto a la mujer que tengo en mis brazos….

Bella se da vuelta y comienza a correr alejándose de mí, suelto de forma brusca a la chica y persigo a mi ángel – Bella – gritó rogando que se detenga y me escuche….

* * *

Antes de que me maten, tengan piedad de mí… no subí porque no quisiera, incluso, tengo este capitulo escrito como hace 3 semanas, pero pasaron muchas cosas

Antes de seguir con mi sección "Perdónenme por no subir antes / no maten a la atora"

**ESTA HISTORIA NECESITA UN BETA**, por favor, si saben de alguien, o se ofrecen, necesito un beta reader, en especial para la categoría M

El siguiente capitulo lo tengo escrito, lo subiré dentro de un par de días… pero para los que siguen necesito un beta reader……

Ahora sí, para los interesados esto fue lo que pasó…..

Escribí el capitulo y se lo mandé al beta de esta historia, Penelope Bally Castle, sé lo mande y entre en periodo de pruebas para finalizar el semestre. Penelope se enfermó de influenza.

No subí este capitulo antes, porque estaba esperando el editado por ella, pero hace unos días me mandó un mail, donde me dice que no podrá seguir siendo el beta de esta historia, lamentablemente esta muy enferma… son cosas que uno no puede manejar

Además me cortaron Internet

A los que leyeron esto, gracias por leer. Estoy de vacaciones asi que espero subir pronto (repito, el siguiente lo subiré dentro de estos días)

que esten bien

Adios


	6. Capitulo 5 “Afrontándolo”

Capitulo 5 "Afrontándolo"

Bella POV

­– Estoy hecha un lío – susurro mientras me tiro sobre mi cama. Edward acaba de irse y no puedo dejar de pensar en él…

Me sigo repitiendo lo mismo ¿Esto es algo serio para él o sólo soy un juego?, esta pregunta no deja de atormentarme.

Edward me gusta demasiado, más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo, en este punto estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de él…. él dijo que yo le gustaba, pero ¿En verdad le gusto?

Me cuesta mucho creer que eso sea cierto porque bueno, no hay nada en mí que pueda llamar su atención, soy absolutamente normal salvo por ser una inútil de puro torpe, y él, con su absoluta perfección. Aun me resulta difícil concebir que exista alguien tan guapo. Un dios griego enamorado de mí…sí, como no

También me dijo "No puedo soportar estar más tiempo sin ti". ¿Será cierto? Sólo él es capaz de deslumbrarme sin pretenderlo, sin contar la forma en que su presencia me afecta, lo quiero…

Lo más probable es que haya hecho una apuesta con sus amigos….No, él no haría eso…no sería capaz…o tal vez esté jugando conmigo…

– Edward – suspiro su nombre.

No puedo dejar de pensar en él, en su sonrisa, en sus labios, en sus besos…dios, sus besos, sin contar lo que hicimos esta tarde, sobre esta mima cama…sólo de recordarlo comienzo a hiperventilar

Confié en lo sufriente para hacer lo que hicimos y bueno, si no nos hubieran interrumpido probablemente…ahora si que inventé una nueva tonalidad de rojo. Me siento segura con él

Lo mejor será confiar en él y decirle cuanto lo quiero. Listo ya tomé una decisión así que no hay vuelta atrás… ¿Pero cómo decirle?

"Apropósito Edward, me gustas demasiado, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti", sí claro, y que piense que soy una psicópata obsesiva

"Edward, la verdad es que desde que éramos niños siento algo por ti y ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…" no, tampoco, parece una frase robada de una cursi película

Lo mejor será que salga a caminar, tengo que despejar mi mente un poco

Salgo de mi casa caminado sin rumbo fijo, apenas visualizo el paisaje….mi mente sigue pensando en él

Dos chicas pasan por mi lado, casi me botan….

– Ese bombón de allá si que era un hombre de verdad – le dice la chica a su amiga

– Que suerte tiene la chica que iba con él, ¿Lo viste? esos ojos verdes con ese cabello rubio cobrizo y ese cuerpo – Me detengo a observar a la chica – Definitivamente el hombre más sexy que he visto en mi vida – le responde la chica a su amiga mientras siguen su camino.

¿Estaban hablando de Edward? Ja, si como no, definitivamente me estoy volviendo paranoica, continúo caminando regresando a mis pensamientos. Lo más probable es que me este imaginando cosas y hayan estado hablando de cualquier otra persona o me estoy volviendo loca y simplemente escuché mal.

Mientras camino me fijo en una pareja, el chico tiene a la chica en sus brazos y da vueltas con ella, como me gustaría estar así con él… por un momento me pareció que ese chico era Edward, ahora si que me volví loca… un momento, ese chico sí es Edward…. Edward abrazando a otra… abrazando a ¿Jessica?

Lo sabía… nunca le importé, él sólo estaba jugando conmigo, siento como mis ojos se llena de lagrimas… sólo un juego para él… soy una estúpida por pensar que alguien como él realmente estaba enamorado de mí, ilusa… Sabía que no tenía que creer en sus palabras

– Edward – esa palabra sale de mis labios sin poder evitarlo…

Él se da cuenta de mi presencia, no soy capaz ni si quiera de mirar su rostro es demasiado doloroso así que doy media vuelta y comienzo a correr…

Mientras corro escucho su voz llamándome, no me importa, no quiero saber nada de él…seguramente me va a decir que nunca le importé, o se va burlar de mí diciendo "tonta, de verdad creíste que me gustabas, eres más tonta de lo que pensaba" o sino un "no es lo que parece"…sea lo que sea no quiero escucharlo…

Diablos él es más rápido que yo, si no hago algo me va alcanzar, miro a mi alrededor a ver si hay algún lugar donde esconderme o algo… mala idea, al hacerlo pierdo el equilibrio y me caigo… lo que me faltaba, no era suficiente con la humillación ahora me caigo, sí que soy un desastre andante

– ¿Estás bien? – Edward se detiene a mi lado y me extiende su mano para ayudarme, como si la fuera a aceptar.

Trato de ponerme de pie por mi cuenta, pero en el estado en que me encuentro mi poco equilibrio está peor que nunca y sólo consigo volverme a caer

– Déjame ayudarte – dice él tratando de tomar mis manos, las cuales aparto de forma brusca

– Déjame en paz – Trato de contener mis lagrimas, aunque ahora son producto de la rabia que siento en mi interior – Sólo déjame en paz y regresa con tu _novia_ – Evito mirarlo a la cara, sé que si lo hago caeré en sus redes de nuevo…

– No era mi novia – Dice Edward, no sé si es idea mía pero me parece escuchar que su voz tiembla en poco

– Regresa con la zorra de Jessica y déjame en paz – le digo de la forma más fría que puedo sin mirar su rostro

– Bella, por favor, déjame explicarte, no es lo que parece – Ya sabía que iba a decir algo así, todos los hombres son iguales

– No tienes que darme explicaciones, nosotros no somos nada, sólo vete y déjame en paz – lo único que quiero es volver a mi casa y no volver a salir

– Sólo dame cinco minutos, por favor – dice con pena en su voz, no me gusta escucharlo así, me molesta que aun después de lo que hizo tenga tanto efecto en mí

– Bien, habla – Mejor acabar esto lo ante posible

– ¿Por qué no sentamos a conversar allá? – Señala la banca del parque que está en frente

– Bien – Le digo mientras me pongo de pie de la forma más digna que puedo, él trata de ayudarme pero lo ignoro

Caminamos hacia la banca, Edward parece nervioso…

– Habla, termina con esto de una vez – le digo con rabia

– Seré honesto contigo – suspira – Estaba en una cita con ella – mi corazón se rompió aun más.

Siendo honesta aun esperaba que me dijera que era un familiar, o una amiga que no veía desde hace mucho, que conocía a Jessica de no sé, cualquier lugar, cualquier cosa que no fuera algo como eso…. Una cita…

Sin pensarlo me pongo de pie dispuesta a irme, no necesito y no quiero oír nada más.

Edward me sujeta del brazo – Por favor, espera, escúchame hasta el final, en verdad no es lo que parece – me dice rogando

– ¿Qué no es lo que parece?, ¿Acaso no acabas de decir que estabas en una cita? – Digo aun más enojada

– Por favor, escúchame – Y ahí cometo el error de mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora me miran de forma suplicante

– Continua – Digo volviéndome a sentar a su lado, pero marcando cierta distancia

– Tengo un amigo, Emmett, y bueno el siempre me arrastra a citas dobles y cosas así – hace una pausa – Le dije que organizara una con chicas de tu escuela – dice con vergüenza

– y ¿Era necesario que fueran de mi escuela? – Esto está cada vez peor, no sólo le dijo a su amigo que le organizara una cita después de decirme que le gustaba, si no que tenía que ser con las chicas que me atormentan día tras día….

– La verdad es que sí, ya que quería preguntarle unas cosas sobre ti – eso si fue una sorpresa – Llegamos a la cita doble y bueno esa chica me dijo que me hablaría de ti si aceptaba salir a pasear con ella, sólo por eso lo hice – dice con vergüenza

– Suponiendo que te creo, ¿Qué se supone que podría decirte Jessica de mí qué no pudieras preguntarme directamente? – Ella ni si quiera me conoce, nunca he hablado con ella.

– Eh… bueno – suspira en forma de rendición – Quería saber de tu ex-novio, porque terminaron y cosas así – Dice con vergüenza

– ¿De mi ex-novio? – Y pensaba que la obsesiva era yo

– Sí, sé que suena estúpido, pero saber que hubo alguien en tu vida antes de mí, me pone celoso y hago estupideces como esa cita. – Me mira a los ojos – De verdad lo siento, pero te aseguro que esa chica no significa nada para mí, nada – su voz es suplicante – la única que me importa eres tú

– Pero entonces ¿Por qué la abrazabas? – Mi rabia disminuyó, pero no del todo

– La verdad es que estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta, lo hice sin pensar, lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname – Continúa hablando con su tono suplicante

– ¿Por qué estabas tan feliz? – Si se supone que no quería estar con ella, pero estaba feliz, ella no le importa pero la abraza… no comprendo

– Ah, bueno eso – Me mira de forma temerosa – Digamos que me enteré de los motivos por los cuales terminaron… – Lo que me faltaba…

No sé que pensar. Algo me dice que todo es verdad, pero también sé que Edward es muy bueno para ocultar las cosas con esa cara de pocker…

– ¿Por qué motivo debo creer tu historia? – Además del hecho de quererlo tanto y saber que me dolería mucho estar sin él

– Porque sabes que soy bueno para mentir y de haber querido mentir podría haber inventado algo más creíble. Pese a lo extraña y poco creíble que suene la historia que te conté, prefiero decirte la verdad mil veces antes que mentirte, por favor confía en mí – Eso es cierto tratándose de él podría haber inventado algo más creíble…

– Debo estar loca, pero creeré en ti – sí, definitivamente debo estar loca

– ¿De verdad? – El rostro de Edward se iluminó y me estrechó contra su pecho – Te quiero mucho – Me siento tan bien en sus brazos

– Edward – Vamos Bella, son sólo tres palabras, cierro lo ojos – Me gustas mucho – Listo, por fin lo dije

Edward me abraza con aun más fuerza, luego me separa lo suficiente para besarme. No sé si su intención era besarme de forma lenta pero yo necesitaba más, la sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo mientras aferraba su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, él me respondió de igual manera. Finalmente tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire

– Ya quiero que sea mañana – Dice Edward

– ¿Por qué? – Que recuerde mañana es un día normal

– Porque – Me mira de forma insinuante – Mañana hay que continuar con tus clases particulares – Dice dándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta

-­--- Fin primera parte "Pure Love Strip" -----

* * *

Hola. El fic aun no termina, no se preocupen

Como había dicho al principio, se divide en tres partes, sólo ha terminado la primera.

Las siguientes se seguirán subiendo aquí

Este capitulo estrena Beta, Ubita. Muchas gracias por la ayuda

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen la historia, gracias por los fav y las alertas


End file.
